kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Aka"Oinari"Kitsune
Background Aka was born into a line of Mercanaries and at the young age of 3 was taught to kill with lethal intentions. Growing up she was kept away from social contact and was trained in secret. It was tough for her growing up not being able to see the outside world. At the age of 6 she was finnally released to the outside world thus where she first fell in love. At the age of 12 during a mission she and her love interest were working together until he betrayed her and left her to die. After being rescued by one of her succesors she from that day on never trusted anyone again. Years later at the age of 18 she is sent on her first solo mission. Tired of her constricted lifestyle she goes A-Wol and never comes back.While on her own she devoloped an addiction to Gambling Days later after going A-Wol she comes across a woman impaled to a tree. After getting her down she nurses the wounded girl to health. This started the mark of a brand new frienship. The girl told Aka her name was Shiori Okami and told her about everything that happened leading up to the point of her betrayal. Sharing the same feelings Aka quickly became attached to Shiroi. Aka taught Shiroi everything about being a Mercenary and even trained her. They soon began doing odd jobs together; they did everything together. After Shiroi was fully healed she left Aka's side to begin her own journey. Aka waits for the day that they meet Again Personality Aka is emotionless and doesnt really speak to people much there is only one person that makes her come out of her shell. Aka does what she is told whether it is good or bad, all depending on price that is. Not to mention her addictive gambling habit Appearance Weapon Fox-Trot: Fox-Trot is a Gun-Halibard that adapts to the attack styles of anyone that weilds it. Aka uses it for her quick speed and stealth. This weapon holds exceptional magical capabilities and does moderate to severe damage Ace of Spades: A deck of cards that have different effects depending on which card is used. These effects vary and are never used twice in a row. Abilities Sonic-Boom: Aka runs around at Mach Speeds causing damage to anyone she runs past. Catch Me If You Can!: Aka runs at Mach speeds around her enemies. Once finished she releases a Explosive Amabiance that destroys everything in its blast radius. HyperActive: Aka attacks in an unordely fashion leaving her enemies confused allowing her to strike with lethal intention Joker: Aka draws the Joker card which then allows her to use all her cards at once in any order she likes Clubs: Aka infuses all her Club cards into Fox-Trot giving her an heavy increase in Attack Hearts: Aka infuses all her Heart cards into Fox-Trot giving her a heavy increase in Ambiance Spades: Aka infuses all her Spade cards into Fox-Trot giving her a heavy increase in Speed Diamonds: Aka infuses all her Diamond cards into Fox-Trot givin her a heavy increase in Defense Quotes "I will kill if I have to" "Name your price and its done" 'It's Double or Nothing''